


Last Kiss

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Works Based on Songs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Taylor Swift - Musician
Genre: M/M, Sad, hux is a cheater, hux is a douche, kylo loves hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought we'd have a last kiss..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fiction and is based on the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. She is not mentioned in this work at all! It's just if the song was about Kylo and Hux. I do not own the song nor the characters.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hux's eyes shot Kylo down. Kylo wasn't ready. He just wasn't. Kylo's own eyes were starting to leak. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. Hux didn't even have to say why he was here, at three o'clock in the morning, dressed only in boxers and a tank top. He knew why he was here. But, he didn't want to admit it to himself. 

Hux screwed up. He screwed up big time, and this time Kylo wasn't accepting this lame excuse for an apology like he always did.

"Kylo." Hux's voice cracked.

"Don't." Kylo's voice was filled, not with anger, but hurt. He didn't want to hear why he left again. He didn't want to hear any of it. 

 

Hux and Kylo had been having issues ever since they started dating, but this was the third time Hux cheated on Kylo with someone else. Someone Kylo always compared himself to. And that's exactly why Hux did it. To spite Kylo. 

 

Kylo had anger issues. That was very obvious to Hux, even before they started dating.

Hux didn't think it could get so bad, though. He knew Kylo had personal problems that he didn't talk to Hux about. He knew some of them came directly from his father, but exactly what they were was a mystery to Hux.

There they stood. Three feet apart. Staring into each other's eyes. In silence. As if waiting for one of them to crack.

Kylo was tempted to use the Force to throw Hux across the room to avoid the awful goodbye he knew was coming.

Kylo never thought this would be how they ended things.

He always thought they would get married, and adopt children from places all along the galaxy. He thought they would make it.

This was proof that he was wrong.

Kylo's mind is brought back to their last kiss. It was up on the balcony in Hux's quarters. Kylo was embracing Hux's left arm, his head laid on Hux's shoulder, staring at the stars all around them. Hux kissed Kylo's hair, inhaled deeply, breathing in his intoxicating fresh scent. 

Before, Hux never thought Kylo would smell like fresh fruits, sometimes like vanilla, and a hint of that hair gel he used sometimes, to tame his natural curls. But, he loved it nonetheless.

Kylo lifted his head to see his boyfriend lost in a trance of smells dancing inside in nostrils. Kylo admired him for a good minute before Hux's eyes fluttered open, to see Kylo's sparkly ones smiling at him. 

Kylo barely smiled with his mouth, but he always smiled with his eyes while looking at Hux.

Hux leaned forward, and brushed his nose against Kylo's.

Kylo smiled, with his mouth this time, and let Hux lean in more, and more, and more, until his lips drug across Kylo's, ever so slowly opening to trap his boyfriend's lips in one of the lightest kisses either one of them had experienced.

Kylo didn't like light kisses like that, but he enjoyed this particular one.

Kylo wrapped his long arms around Hux, kissing him deeper, and deeper.

Hux moved his hand to Kylo's long black hair. Pulling softly at it while biting Kylo's bottom lip. 

After about 10 minutes of sensual kissing, Kylo pulled away, he was expecting more, but Hux's watch made that disgusting sound that meant Phasma needed him for something work related.

Kylo groaned. 

"Can't you stay?" Kylo whined.

"No, baby. I have to go this time." Hux whispered lovingly into Kylo's ear, his hand still entangled in Kylo's hair.

Kylo sighed, loudly.

After Hux left, Kylo stripped, and cuddled himself into the large blankets on Hux's bed. It smelled of him. He smiled to himself and waited for Hux to come back.

Hux came back later that night, after Kylo was already in a deep sleep.

But, the next day, after a huge fight about who-knows-what, Hux decided it was enough. So, he slept with some random employee that called Kylo ugly one day after seeing him without his mask in the General's office.

So, there they were. In a standoff. Hux finally spoke up.

"I'm gonna go, Kylo. If you don't want to hear an apology from me, then I won't give you one." Hux sounded hurt. This made Kylo's heart pang, but he wasn't going to forgive him this time.

"Okay." Kylo said quietly, Hux almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

"I'll see you in the morning, 0700 sharp." Hux's words were so formal, but his voice was broken. He knew when he saw Kylo next, he'd be much less vulnerable. He'd be wearing his mask, and full uniform. He wouldn't be crying. And he probably wouldn't address him ever again unless he absolutely had to. So, Hux drank in the sight.

Hux was almost 100% positive he would never see Kylo's face again. Which made his heart drop. He loved Kylo's face. He loved his freckles, his moles, his large nose, his lips, Oh Goodness, his lips. He loved his hair, and his eyes. He would never see his beautiful eyes ever again.

Hux typed in the code to open the door. It whooshed open, he stepped through, and before he could turn around to look at Kylo again, the door had already closed.

Kylo fell to his knees when the door shut behind Hux.

Kylo sobbed. He knew even if Hux had is ear pressed to the door, he wouldn't be able to hear him.

He wailed out his despair into his palms.

He wasn't prepared to go on without Hux in his life. But, he knew he deserved better.

He was never going to forgive Hux. Ever. And Hux knew that.

He still loved Hux, even after all they'd been through. The fights, the cheating, the anger, the sadness. They still loved each other. Kylo slipped Hux's overcoat on over his shoulders, dropped to the floor, and imagined he was back on the balcony in Hux's quarters. He imagined they were still okay.

Kylo's mind escaped back to their last kiss. The soft, emotional, last kiss they shared.

Kylo sobbed into one of Hux's sleeves, as he pictured and relived that moment over and over again, until he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this! Please leave kudos or feedback! 
> 
> (I'm also taking suggestions for other works based on songs! Just comment on one of the works in this series! Thank you!)


End file.
